fanon_smash_brosfandomcom-20200214-history
Baxter (SW)
Baxter is a playable character in Smash World of OCs. He is designed to be a mix of the best attributes of both his Flash OC version and Dr. Baxter. Attributies Baxter is average in most respects and very well rounded. He has a straightforward combo game that can transition well from the ground to the air, many options out of his throws, reliable approach options, and a solid ranged games with his fireballs and cape. While Baxter is not the master of any one field, he is capable in all of them. Other characters may outclass him in speed or power, but Baxter's overall well rounded set of attributes grants him versatility and the ability to take on most opponents. Baxter is endowed with a practical set of aerial attacks. His neutral aerial and down aerial serve as approaching tools, up and back can combo or gimp respectively, and his forward aerial is a great finisher. He is also capable off stage. His cape, quick aerials, and surprisingly good recovery allow him to head off stage and finish off opponents attempting returns of their own. On stage, Baxter can be as much of a threat. His grab allows for chain throws, can lead into his deadly aerial combos, or can put the opponent off stage to set up a gimp. He can zone or approach with his fireballs, and has great finishers in his forward and up smash. Despite his strengths, Baxter still must cope with his lack of range and limited recovery options. 'Changes from Flash OC to SW' Baxter was overall buffed from Flash OC to Smash World, while still possessing balanced stats and average power attacks. Baxter himself is now a slight mix between him and Dr. Baxter, with increased air speed, and moves like forward aerial and up smash acting like Dr. Baxter's. Attributes * Aerial Attacks * * * Throws * Smash Attacks * Special Attacks * * * * * * Taunts * Revisions Moveset *Neutral Attack: Punches twice and kicks with right foot. A quick three-hit attack that does little knockback. 3% (hit 1), 2% (hit 2), 5% (hit 3) (10% total) *Side tilt: Kicks straight forward in a back-turning roundhouse kick. Can be angled; deals more damage if angled upwards, and less if angled downwards. 10% (high), 9% (mid), 8% (low) *Up tilt: Punches straight upward in a spiraling stationary uppercut. Good juggle starter. 8% *Down tilt: Sweeps leg low to the ground. Often a good combo starter and spacing tool. 9% (close), 8% (far) *Dash Attack: A fire influenced dive. 9% (clean), 8% (late) *Side Smash: Rears back with hands cupped together and then extends palm forward with a blast of fire (electricity in Dr. Baxter's case) coming from his left hand. Can be angled; becomes stronger if angled upwards. Baxter's version has a bit more reach than Dr. Baxter's, and for the former the sweetspot tends to be further away at the very fire blast, while the latter has it closer to the palm. 20%/19%/18% (sweetspot high/mid/low), 15%/14%/13% (sourspot high/mid/low), 11%/10%/9% (right arm high/mid/low) *Up Smash: Headbutts upward and forward in one huge step. Can hit behind Baxter. Excellent finisher at around 110%. 15% (early), 16% (late) *Down Smash: Breakdance kick that can hit on both sides. Decent knockback tool. 16% (front), 12%/10% (back foot/legs) Ariel attacks *Neutral Ariel: Extends leg forward. A standard sex kick. 12% (clean), 9% (late) *Forward Ariel: Punches in front of him in a tumbling-hooking-takedown. Is a hybrid of both Dr. Baxter's, and Baxter's respective forward aerials in Melee. Contacting the opponent with Baxter's fist during the earlier frames will result in Dr. Baxter's version, playing the role of a powerful vertical finisher. The latter works as Baxter's forward aerial, a basic meteor smash, which can set up aerial follow ups if used on grounded opponents. A brutish, slow, but versatile tool. 17% (sweetspot), 16% (sourspot), 15% (late) *Back Ariel: Kicks backwards with both feet with long range. One of Baxter's main gimping and combo tools. Uses its Melee animation. 11% (clean), 9% (late) *Up Ariel: Kicks upwards in a back-somersault. A midair juggle combo tool. 11% (early), 10% (late) *Down Ariel: Spins around via a drill kick aimed downward, hitting the opponent multiple times. 3% (hits 1-3), 2% (hit 4-7) (17% total) Ground attacks *Grab: Baxter grabs with both hands. *Pummel: Headbutt. 3% *Forward Throw: Throws the opponent forward in a single turning fling. 9% *Back Throw: Spins around three times and swings the opponent backwards in a giant swing throw. One of his more stronger throw attacks and can hit nearby opponents with the grabbed target. 12% *Up Throw: Baxter throws his opponent in the air with full force flinging both arms outward and upward, leading into possible combos. 8% *Down Throw: Baxter slams his foe downward via a takedown that causes him to somersault a bit into a small leap. Has a lot of hitstun which makes it easier to combo opponents out of this throw and follow up with a forward aerial at higher percentages. 6% Special Moves In Competitive play Notable players Alternate Costumes Trivia